Generally, inflammable cleaning fluid(s) are often used to wash various parts for use in various industrial fields (e.g., automobile repair and the like). Such parts washers often store a cleaning fluid such as a solvent in a cleaning fluid storage receptacle. Such parts washers also often include a pump to supply and spray the cleaning fluid onto and/or into parts disposed in an upper wash basin, so that the parts can be washed.
However, such prior art parts washers suffer from certain disadvantages when employed with cleaning fluid. More specifically, the washing effectiveness of the typical cleaning fluid is reduced at low temperatures, for example, at 0.degree. C. or below. For this reason, the washing effectiveness is reduced when the cleaning fluid is used in winter and/or in the northern hemisphere. Furthermore, if the cleaning fluid is used at a low temperature, the hands of a worker often become cold due to the cold cleaning fluid, thereby causing inconvenience in washing the parts. For the foregoing reasons, it is necessary to heat the cleaning fluid to at least a predetermined temperature. However, since most available cleaning fluids are inflammable, heating the cleaning fluid with known apparatus may result in ignition of the fluid thereby creating the risk of fire. Heretofore, it has therefore, been difficult to safely heat cleaning fluid to a desired temperature.